Black Crescent 2
by blackcrescent2
Summary: Shadow Change here to tell you the story who Black broke free of the seal and what would happen if the darkness won.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

 **Ch. 1 – Shadow Change Tells the Story of Black Crescent**

"Hello, I'm Shadow Change. Most of you have asked about how Black broke free from the seal, and why he didn't die from all that Mayor Silver did to him. Well, I'll tell you about how the girls beat him, and about how there's a different side to the story where his darkness won. Before that, let me tell you about he came to be. Star Art lost her husband in a terrible war. She stopped doing what she loved, and every night, she cried on top of a hill. Her body was getting skinny, for she didn't eat due to her broken heart. That's why I chose to grant a wish for her," Shadow Change said in monotone.

"I gave her a choice. I could return her lost beloved, or give her a child to raise. She told me that it wouldn't be right if she brought him back from the dead and that he should rest in peace, so she chose the child, and with that, I gave her Black Crescent. At first, she was confused, I told her that this that this child was a being of fear, and with her help, she could show him the beauty of the world, and with that help, he could use the power that he gained from fear to help others. That's why he didn't die. Mayor Silver tortured him due to his fear of the child, which gave Black power, and that power in return kept him alive throughout the years," Shadow Change said sadly.

"Now, then, as to how he got free, that was the same pony who sealed him, and this is where the story starts off," Shadow Change said in monotone.

In the Everfree Forest was dark, and Chrysalis stood there with a puzzled expression on her face, seeing that Black Crescent was a colt again. "I've been freed from the moon at last. So, why have you freed me, Chrysalis?" Black Crescent asked curiously.

"I freed you because you were right about the ponies. They can never be our friends, but why are you a colt?" Chrysalis asked curiously.

"My power has not returned to me yet. It should be here soon, though," Black Crescent responded in monotone. A black, smokey figure appeared soon after. "That took you a while, Shadow Nightmare. Let's combine so that I can be in my true form," Black Crescent said impatiently. The smoke entered his body, his colt like appearance turning into his stallion form. "Now, then, as for you," Black Crescent said angrily. He grabbed Chrysalis by the throat with his hooves. His horn glowed black and he let go. Chrysalis breathed hard, getting much-needed air. "I'm letting you live because you are an old friend, but as punishment for sealing me away, I took away your gift of using love as a source of power," Black Crescent said in monotone.

 _Now, then, to deal with the Elements of Harmony, and once they're gone, I can once again bring fear to this world. Should I go for them one at a time, or finish them all off in one place? It'll take too long if I attack them one at a time. Ending them in one place will be faster,_ Black Crescent thought confidently.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch. 2 The Plan, and Good Wins

Black Crescent sat in the Castle of the Two Sisters, thinking of a plan to take down the Elements of Harmony. A couple of hours later, he came up with an idea. "Discord, come to me," Black Crescent said in monotone. A light flashed inside the castle, and when the light faded, Discord floated to where the light was.

"What's going on? How did I get here?" Discord asked, confused.

"Hello, Discord. It's been a while. I need your help so that I can bring fear to this world once again," Black Crescent said, determined.

"I won't be helping you with anything. I'm a new draconequus," Discord responded in monotone, snapping his fingers and making a halo. Black's horn glowed black and Discord fell and started to have difficulties with breathing. When Black stopped using his magic, Discord found that could stand again, and felt normal.

"You are one of my creations, and I control all of my creations, so you don't have a choice. You'll help me, and betray your friends," Black Crescent said angrily. "Now, here's the plan. I'll send the creatures in this forest to attack the town when the Elements are in the castle. Ponies will start to scream. I need you to seal the girls inside the castle. That's when I will be the first one to beat them," Black Crescent said confidently and started to laugh evilly.

Black Crescent began his plan, sending timberwolves and other creatures towards the town. Meanwhile, the girls were in the castle, sitting in their crystals chairs near the map of Equestria. Screams filled the air.

"What is going on out there? Come on, girls. Let's go," Twilight said worriedly. The girls ran towards the door. When they got close to it, the door disappeared.

"What in tarnation?" AppleJack asked, confused. Black light flowed over the map and the light turned into Black Crescent.

"Hello there, little ponies," Black Crescent said in monotone.

"Who the buck are you?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused.

"I'm Black Crescent, a being of fear. My creatures are scaring the ponies outside, and the more fear there is, the stronger I become, so here's your choice—surrender or die," Black Crescent said confidently.

"We're not going to surrender. We've beaten stronger ponies like you before, and we can do it again," Twilight said confidently.

"So be it. Let's see which is stronger, fear or friendship," Black Crescent said angrily. The girl's bodies turned into their more colorful forms, and a magic beam began to charge. Black Crescent charged his horn, both magic hitting each other. The center of the blast looked like an explosion. The rainbow-coloured magic slowly pushed Black's magic back. "This is can't be! There's nothing stronger than the feeling of fear! How can their friendship be this strong?!" Black Crescent said angrily. The rainbow swirled around his body. Black smoke left his body, and when the rainbow stopped, a colt lay on the ground in place of Black Crescent.

The girls walked up to the colt. He looked up at them and started to shake. "Please don't hurt me," Black Crescent said fearfully.

"We're not going to hurt you, little one, but you don't mind, could you please stop the critters outside?" Fluttershy asked shyly, yet not without kindness.

"Sure," Black Crescent said with less fear. He charged his horn. "Return back home, my creatures, and Discord, bring back the door," Black Crescent said in monotone. The door reappeared and the screams stopped.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch. 3 – Friendship and Making True Peace between Creatures and Ponykind

"Now, then. The first thing is that you might need to hide your wings, Black Crescent. It'll take time for ponies to get used to you. When you're ready, you can be your true self. Are you okay with that plan, Black?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Okay. I know a spell that can do that, but I have one condition. Ponies are scared of my creatures and changelings. Help me make peace between the ponies and creatures. There's been too much bloodshed on both sides, so please help," Black Crescent said sadly.

"Sure we can, sugar cube, but it won't be easy. If we all work together, we can do it," Applejack said kindly, giving Black Crescent a friendly smile. Black Crescent wiped away his tears and smiled. His body glowed green and his bat wings turned into pegasus wings.

Months passed. Black tried his best to help make peace. He made friends with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the Elements of Harmony, Discord, and the princesses. He had also been using his power to help ponies get over there fears in the dream realm.

"So, this is what it's like. Nightshade was right. This is how it should have been a long time ago, with creatures and ponies being friends. Both sides are happy. I owe her. I hope that, one day, we can put all of this in past and I can be forgiven," Black Crescent said to himself, his voice brimming with hope.

"This was the good side of this story. Black learned how to use his powers for good, and not evil. He was making ponies suffer. Now, he follows the path of light, and with that our hero's story continues with his friends. But, like I said, there's a different side to the this story, and it's filled with darkness and bloodshed," Shadow Change said sadly.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch. 4 Dark story and the First Death

Black Crescent sat in one the thrones in the old castle of the two sisters thinking about a plan. _It might be faster to attack them at the same time, but if I kill them one by one, I can give the Elements of Harmony something to be scared about, and once they're dead, the world will be under my control, and fear shall reign,_ he thought joyously. _Now then witch one should I go for first,_ he thought curiously.

His horn glowed black and he made a mirror. "Show me the Elements, my mirror," Black Crescent said, his voice monotone. The mirror showed him the images of the Elements. Twilight was sitting down, reading a book, Rainbow Dash was sleeping on a cloud, Applejack was bucking apple trees, Pinkie Pie was bouncing around town, Rarity was sewing a dress and Fluttershy was in her kitchen, preparing tea. _Even though the Element of Kindness is the easiest to scare, she'll be perfect to start my plan to scare the others,_ Black Crescent thought confidently.

Black Crescent's horn glowed black. "Timberwolves, attack the Element of Kindness, and if you feel hungry, feel free to eat her animals," Black Crescent said in monotone. He looked at the mirror with the image of Fluttershy and watched the show that was about to begin. Fluttershy was humming a happy tune, placing tea leaves into her boiling pot. However, howls soon filled the air, scaring the yellow Pegasus.

"There's no need to be scared, even though it sounded close. Timberwolves don't leave the forest," Fluttershy said to herself, giggling and going back to her tea.

The timberwolves left the forest and smashed the wooden door of the cottage. Three of them went towards the kitchen as the rest of the timberwolves attacked the panicked animals. Fluttershy heard her animal friends in trouble, but couldn't do anything, for the timberwolves that had entered the kitchen had blocked her path.

Three hours later the timberwolves left the cottage that was filled with their victims, and went back to the forest. Rainbow Dash flew in the clear skies and went to her friend's home. When she flew over the cottage, she could smell something foul in the air. She went inside and, to her shock, she saw blood in the little cottage. Corpses of animals, organs and bones littered the ground.

She flew around the damaged cottage, quickly arriving in the kitchen where she found the corpse of a pony. Her eyes widened with panic. It's body was almost unrecognizable. Her eyes started to water, for she saw three little butterflies that were left untouched, but still covered in blood. Her friend that she had since she was a filly was dead, and she cried. The funeral was planned out and held three days later. The sky was dark, and it was raining heavily. Applejack held her hat to her chest, Pinkie's mane lay flat, and now a grayish-pink Discord could hardly look at the tombstone, for the first friend that he ever had was now dead. The next day, the girls sat in their chairs.

"We should get rid of those monsters for good!" Rainbow Dash yelled angrily.

"No, Rainbow. Revenge is wrong, and it's something that she wouldn't want us to do. Right now, the princesses are trying their best to keep Discord calm. I put a shield around the forest so that they won't ever hate anypony again," Twilight said in monotone.

Black Crescent let the image disappear. _That's what you think, Miss Sparkle, but in the end, all of your friends well die, and soon, this world will be mine,_ he thought joyously. His evil laugh filled the empty castle.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

 **Ch. 5 Even the Strong Die**

 _Now that the weakest of them is gone, it's time to kill one with a stronger will. Should I go for the element of loyalty, or honesty? If I kill loyalty, not many will fall, but if I go for honesty, many lives will be affected because she as more connection._ Black Crescent thought of his plan with an evil smile. He used the mirror, seeing that the element of honesty was inside of a barn, moving hay on the second floor. _This is perfect._

"Now, then, my mirror, show me her life,"Black Crescent said in monotone, using his magic on the mirror. He watched Applejack's life, and once he was done he grinned evilly. _With an illusion of her parents, I can make her fall to her death._ Black Crescent thought joyously, charging his horn _._

Applejack continued her work in the barn. She wiped her forehead, and when she opened her eyes, she stared in shock. She saw a light green Earth pony mare with yellow mane and tail, her mane tied up in a ponytail. Beside her stood an orange Earth pony stallion with a short red mane and tail. The mare had a cutie mark in the shape of a ripe apple, and the stallion's cutie mark consisted of an tree with green leaves and apples in its branches. Her eyes started to water as she saw the two ponies.

"Mom... Dad... You're here... But, how? Applejack asked curiously.

"We're disappointed in you, Applejack. How can we trust you with your sister if you can't even protect your friends?" the mare said sadly.

The two images of Applejack's parents moved towards, saying negative things about her. Applejack cried, moving way in disbelief. She moved closer to the edge. While this was happening, Black used his magic to move a pitchfork to the right place. Applejack fell backwards. Her screams filled the empty barn. She fell onto the pitchfork below which pierced her back. She coughed up blood, and before her eyes closed, she saw her brother running towards her.

The funeral was planned out and held three days later. The Apples came to town, and although some couldn't come, they sent letters with well wishes. It was cloudy and everypony there cried. Pinkie Pie and her family were there, too, because the Pie's were somewhat family. The next day, Twilight was looking at pictures, trying to find something.

"Any luck finding out who did this, Twilight?" asked Spike curiously. He walked up to her with a cup of tea. She used her purple magic and sipped the tea.

"Not yet, but I'll find whoever did this to Applejack, and make sure they face justice," Twilight said, determined.

Black removed the images on the mirror. "You will someday, Twilight, but until then, you'll just have to wait for all of your other friends to die," Black Crescent said confidently, filling the castle with his evil laughter once more.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

 **Ch. 6 – Fashion Kills**

Black Crescent looked at the mirror, seeing the images of the remaining Elements of Harmony. Twilight looked tired as she went without sleep because she was still trying to find the pony who had killed Applejack. Pinkie Pie had a fake smile, trying to make sure that the ponies were happy, and Rarity was on a sewing machine and was slowly moving the fabric. Rainbow Dash was in her house. She didn't fly around as much as she used to. She just lay in her bed. Black Crescent closed his eyes, trying to think of a plan. He saw images of these mares seeing black smoke and Princess Luna.

"There you are, Tantabus. This ends here," Luna said confidently.

Black Crescent opened his eyes, now knowing the fears of the remaining elements, and with a dark grin, looked at the Element of Generosity through the mirror. Rarity moved away from her machine, got up from her chair and rubbed her eyes with her hoof. When her eyes opened, she shrieked, seeing that her clothing was flying, snake-like satin extending from the front of them. She screamed, running away from the monsters. Black enjoyed the show, using his magic on one of the monster-like pieces of clothing, changing the collar into something stronger.

The clothing chased her up the stairs. Once she was upstairs, she was surrounded. She stepped backwards. Her back touched the railing of the stairs. One of the monsters attacked her, making her fall over the railing. The snake-like satin wrapped around banisters, hanging the young mare. Cloth covered her face, making twice as hard to breathe. She tried to break free, swinging around, using her horn to cut the cloth, but without air, she couldn't use her magic, and the world started to became dark. She took a last gasp of air and died.

In the evening, a young dragon walked in, seeing the hanging body. He dropped a bouquet of white roses that he held in his claws and ran towards the body, cutting the rope off the mare. He tried mouth to mouth, hoping that the mare would be all right. He leaned over her chest and there was no heartbeat. He cried into the dead mare's chest.

A funeral was planned out and held three days later. Sweetie Belle wore a nice black dress and cried into her mom's chest.

The next day, Black Crescent was making a new plan for another element.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch. 7 – Two Mares and the Flames

Black Crescent watched the three remaining elements. Twilight was getting much needed rest. The Cakes were leaving the bakery with the twins with the intention of leaving town for a while, so Pinkie Pie closed up shop for the night and cleaned up with the help of her friend Rainbow Dash. The two of them where having a sleep over.

"It's too bad Twilight couldn't join us, but she deserves to rest up. This is going to be awesome," Rainbow Dash said cheerfully.

 _This is perfect. Like the old saying goes: kill two birds with one stone. But, the question is 'how',_ Black Crescent thought joyfully. _Well, I_ _did_ _use one of Mayor Sliver's techniques that he tried to kill me with. I might as well use the other technique. With a shield spell, I can make sure that they won't be able to escape,_ Black Crescent thought confidently.

Night fell over the bakery, and Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were heading off to bed. Once they were fast asleep, Black Crescent used his magic turn on the furnace and move everything that was flammable near the flames.

The bakery was quickly engulfed in flames. The girls woke up to the smell of smoke. Rainbow Dash got out of her bed and quickly flew to the window, but was knocked back.

"Ow! What the-?!" Rainbow Dash said, confused. She reached out a hoof and, touching the window, she could see that there was a shield that blocked the way out. The two of them screamed, hoping that somepony would hear them. Smoke filled their vision. It became hard to breathe and the flames were getting closer. Both of them screamed again, not for help, but in pain as the flames burned their bodies. When day was rose, a Pegasus found the bakery in ashes and two burned corpses of ponies on the ground.

Three days later, a funeral was held. Nopony in Ponyville smiled that day; they were filled with sadness. Black Crescent was the only one who was happy that his plan had worked, and only one more pony stood between him and finally achieving his dream of taking over the world.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

 **Ch. 8 – Join the Darkness or Die**

Twilight sat on her crystal chair, crying. Spike tried his best to cheer up his friend. He went out to get her some tea. Twilight wiped her eyes, seeing a dark light appearing in front of her. She was a little scared by this light. The light started to fade and Black Crescent stood where the light was. Twilight stared in shock as she saw an Alicorn stallion standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I'm Black Crescent, Twilight Sparkle, and I'm here to help you." Black Crescent said kindly.

"Help me with what?" Twilight asked curiosity.

"Simple Celestia fears that the Elements of Harmony might one day go against her, so why would she try to get rid of them," Black Crescent said in monotone.

"You're lying! Celestia would never do that!" Twilight yelled angrily.

"Don't be mad at me, Miss Sparkle. I'm not the here to hurt you. I'm just saying what's on my mind. I'm new to this world, and you have the right to not trust me. So, take this," Black Crescent said worriedly. He used his magic and gave a very old scroll to her.

"What's this?" Twilight asked, her curiosity returning.

"It's a summoning scroll. It was used to summon a god of wishes named Shadow Change. He grants a wish every 10,000 years. If somepony used the scroll to summon him, he would give them a wish. I kept that on me so that it would not fall into the wrong hooves. Now, I'll trust you with it, and if one day you need my help, I'll be around, and you can come and find me when you're ready," Black Crescent said amicably. He started to walk away.

"Wait," Twilight said hesitantly. "Okay, but this not for revenge. I'd like to find out the truth," she said confidently. He walked up to her, holding out his hoof.

"Very well," Black Crescent said joyfully, giving her a friendly smile. She took his hoof and some black smoke went into her body. Twilight's body began to change. Her coat became a darker purple, her mane flowed, and armor covered her hooves and chest. The armor was velvet, and the chest plate had her cutie mark on it.

"What the-?" Twilight said, confused.

"I gave you some my power. You never know what kind of tricks she has up her sleeves, and you might need the extra power if your talk ends up in a fight," Black Crescent explained amicably. "Now, the plan is simple. My creatures will handle the royal guards. That way, nopony can interfere, and I will take care of Luna, so that way, you can have your little talk," Black Crescent said confidently.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

 **Ch. 9 – Darkness Wins**

Twilight rode the friendship train to Canterlot. She hid her new form that she got from Black Crescent. She looked out the window, seeing the clear skies. Three hours later, she arrived. Canterlot was a beautiful city, with its ivory towers and golden spires, and many waterfalls and rivers running through it. She walked towards the castle, passing the different ponies who were wearing nice clothing. Some of them bowed when she passed by. She walked into the big castle, seeing the nice white floors, golden doors, and stained glass pictures of her and her friends' victories. She walked for around two minutes before she arrived in front a big gold door that led into the throne room. She used her magic to open the doors and walked in, seeing the two regal sisters sitting on their chairs.

"Hello, your highnesses," Twilight said in monotone, bowing to the two sisters.

"Hello to you too, Princess Twilight," Celestia said in respectful manner.

"Now, it's time to begin the show. My creator of stone, return to this world and attack the pony guards," Black Crescent said happily. His horn glowed black and lions made from stone started to attack. The guards fought back. Screams filled the air. The Princesses heard the screams.

"What's going on out there?" Luna asked curiously. A dark light appeared beside her. Black Crescent grabbed Luna with his hooves and teleported them both away. When Luna's eyes cleared, she was shocked to see that she was in her old castle home.

"Welcome home, Luna," Black Crescent said kindly, standing five feet in front of her.

"Who are thee, and how do thou know our name?" Luna asked, confused.

"Ooh, yes. You might not know who I really am. You only met my dark form, Shadow Nightmare," Black Crescent said amicably.

"Shadow Nightmare..." Luna whispered fearfully, stepping back a little.

"So, Luna, once I take over, how about you join me, and you can finally have what you wanted 1,000 years ago?" Black Crescent asked curiously.

"Never. We do not want to experience that again, and if thou thinkest of hurting anypony, we, our sister, and Twilight will stop you," Luna said angrily.

"It's far too late for that. I already got rid of five Elements of Harmony, and the last one's heart and mind is falling into darkness, thanks to me giving her some power," Black Crescent said cockily.

"We will never join you. We will stop your evil plans, and help our sister," Luna said confidently.

"So be it, Luna. You might be able to stop ponies' nightmares, but you won't stop me, for I am fear," Black Crescent said confidently.

The two of them fought in the run-down castle, both of them creating swords. Black Crescent's blade was black like the rest of the sword, and was outlined in light gray. Luna's blade was straight, leading up to a crossguard that is was perpendicular to the grip and was designed to look like a pair of conjoined dagger blades. The battle between them destroyed the already-ruined castle further. They flew in the air, avoiding the rubble that fell from the castle, each using their magic against each other. Luna and Black flew high in the clear, sunny sky, their magical auras hitting each other. Luna's magic was weakened from the battle, and Black's magic started to draw closer to her. She was hit and fell down to the ground. She screamed in pain before slowly getting back up.

"I think this is what is called déjà vu. 1,000 years ago, you took down Celestia in the same way, but she got help from the Elements to stop you when you were so close. I'll give you one more chance. Join me or die," Black Crescent stated curiously.

"NEVER!" Luna yelled in anger and pain.

"Very well. Too bad. You would have made a great warrior," Black Crescent said, disappointed. He made a sword and stabbed the Princess in the chest. She screamed in pain as the sword pierced her body and stabbed her in the heart, killing her. Small yellow orbs covered Luna's body as she started to fade. "This is what happens to we Alicorns if we die. Our body turns into energy and is sent into the cosmos. I guess it's time to see if Twilight has won her battle," Black Crescent said in monotone, teleporting back to Canterlot Castle, only to see the blood-covered the throne room. Celestia cried as the rest of Twilight's body disappeared in the yellow orbs of light. "You must have gotten stronger over the past 1,000 years to be able to kill her," Black Crescent said sadly.

"It's you again. Where is my sister?" Celestia asked curiously.

"I'm sorry to say that she didn't make it. You don't have much power left after that battle," Black Crescent said joyously. He made a sword and attacked Celestia. She blocked it with her golden sword. The blade sat in two 90° angles, forming three sides of a square, the cutting edges lying on the inside of the angles.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to my sister," Celestia said angrily. She pushed her enemy away.

"Not bad. You still have a little fight left in you, but it won't be enough to beat me," Black Crescent said confidently as his sword started to break Celestia's golden blade. Black Crescent's sword cut into her shoulder, prompting her to move away. She used her magic to pick up the broken blade. "Give up, Celestia, and I'll spare your life," Black Crescent said amicably.

"I will never surrender!" Celestia yelled angrily. She ran towards her enemy with the broken blade held in her magic. She was too weak to fix it. She could hardly hold the blade as it was. Black Crescent blocked the attack making Celestia's blade fly across the room. He pulled his blade back, and then stabbed her in the chest. Celestia screamed in pain as the blade cut into her chest and, finally, into her heart, killing her. He removed the blade and watched the body fall. The same thing that happened to Luna happened to Celestia, and darkness covered the world, and the fears of ponies gave Black Crescent more power than ever. He laughed in triumph.

"This is the end of the dark tale of Black Crescent. Which side do you like most: the light where the girls win, or the darkness where death reigns?" Shadow Change asked curiously.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


End file.
